The use of metal fabrication elements in the construction of building, structures, and out-fitting structures has increased over the years. The use of metal studs, facings, flooring, and the like have facilitated new designs and have increased flexibility in the construction industry. However, with the use these new materials, several problems have arisen.
During construction it is sometimes important to hold metal pieces or work pieces together so that they can be joined or fastened together by some means. Currently, this is done by hand or some mechanical means which is unsatisfactory because of the time consumed and the costs associated. This problem is accentuated as the work pieces increase in size. With large work pieces, typically two or more workmen are needed to set the job up to join the work pieces together. Thus, the cost of the job is substantially increased.
Additionally, when sheet metal is used in the fabrication of ceilings, flooring, or walls, it is sometimes necessary to cut openings though the sheet metal to provide for any number of uses such as, but not limited to, windows, ports for facilities, excess ways, or the like to name a few. However, when these openings are cut the metal pieces are left to fly away unguided and unsafely. When these flying pieces of metal come in contact with another workman, sever injury or death may occur.
Conventionally, the hanging of conduits, cabling, the like in ceilings or elevated structures is a costly and inefficient process. Because of the conventional inefficiencies in the process of installing and the tooling used in same, costs are negatively impacted and the overall cost of the job is increased. Moreover, many times use of conventional methods and techniques in the hanging conduits, cabling, and the like is a two man job. Thus, for example, the use of two men doubles the efforts of a single man which further increasing the costs of the overall job.
It can be readily seen that conventional tooling and methods have several problems and disadvantages which raise serious safety concerns and produces inefficiencies that increase cost and decrease quality of the product and the process. Therefore, tools, methods, and techniques that allow for more efficient construction use that lower cost and increase safety would be highly desirable.